Question: Simplify the expression. $ (6z^{4}-6z) - ( 2z^{4}+7z^{2}) + (-4z^{4}-z ) $
Solution: Distribute any negative signs. $(6z^{4}-6z) + (-2z^{4}-7z^{2}) + (-4z^{4}-z)$ Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $6z^{4}-6z - 2z^{4}-7z^{2} - 4z^{4}-z$ Identify like terms. $ {6 z^4} - {6 z} - {2 z^4} - \color{#DF0030}{7 z^2} - {4 z^4} - { z} $ Combine like terms. $ { ( 6 -2 -4 ) z^4} + \color{#DF0030}{ -7 z^2} + { z} $ Add the coefficients. $-7z^{2}-7z$